(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply arrangement, in particular for reactors for producing polysilicon, with a control unit and at least one basic supply unit, wherein the control unit comprises at least one control and regulating means for controlling and/or regulating the basic supply unit, the basic supply unit comprises, at least one input for connection to a power mains for supplying electric energy, at least one output for connecting with a group of loads which can be supplied via the basic supply unit with electric energy from the power mains, and controllable switches, preferably thyristors, which are connected at least indirectly with the input and at least indirectly with the output and which are configured for adjusting the energy to be supplied to the loads via the output, wherein the switches can be controlled by the control unit.
(2) Description of Related Art
A power supply arrangement of this type is known, for example, from the document DE 20 2004 014 812 U1. The utility model discloses a power supply arrangement with a basic supply unit which can be used to supply an electric voltage to loads connected in series to the power supply arrangement. A portion of the loads can be supplied in parallel with a medium voltage from a medium voltage supply unit. The control unit is not described in detail in this document. In particular, it is not disclosed how the control unit acts on the controllable switches of the basic supply unit or the medium voltage supply unit.
DE 20 2009 003 325 U1 also describes a power supply arrangement with a basic supply unit and a medium voltage supply unit, wherein the basic supply unit is not described in detail. A control unit is also mentioned in the document, but not described in detail.
Another disadvantage of this type of power supply arrangement as well as of other power supply arrangements is that they are built individually and to order. Each power supply is hence an individual solution for a particular power supply problem, although experiences from prior solutions can be relied upon.